Como conquistar a una chica
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: "Harry, ningun ahijado mio va a ir a cita con una chica sin saber que hacer, bienvenido al curso intensivo de "como encantar a las brujas" del magnifico Sirius Black." (


**Disclaimer**: El mundo Potter es propiedad de Jo, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta retorcida historia.

Hola de nuevo :'D (¡ya sé! Les sorprende, dos actualizaciones en dos días, me estoy superando xD). Bueno, esta idea me llego asi como caída del cielo (yei!) y solo le di forma durante el día. Hace mucho que no escribia de los merodeadores C:

Es AU (¡porque los merodeadores están vivos! :DD y pues… disfruten la lectura n.n'

* * *

La euforia le recorría de pies a cabeza, se sentía casi mareado. Y lo mejor de todo es que no había necesitado nada de suerte liquida. Como decía su padre, tenía el encanto Potter en la sangre y tenía que admitir que estaba en lo cierto.

Él era Harry Potter y era capitán del equipo de Quidditch, no era ningún perdedor, la suerte estaba de su lado porque acababa de conseguir una cita con Ginny Weasley.

Ginny era de las chicas más guapas del colegio y cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, pero lo más importante, y que no había supuesto ningún problema (hasta ahora), era la hermana pequeña de Ron Weasley.

Y Ron Weasley era… bueno, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

He aquí un primer obstáculo por pasar ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amigo que tienes una cita con su hermana menor?

Una de las "reglas secretas para salir con chicas" de Sirius era: "Las hermanas son prohibidas". Cuando Sirius compartió eso con Harry, el chico se partió de risa, asegurando que nunca en la vida se le ocurriría salir con la hermana de uno de sus amigos. Claro que en ese momento no contaba con que la pequeña Ginny Weasley fuera a atraer su atención en unos dos años.

Primera lección de vida: Nunca digas nunca.

Harry había batallado mucho, no quería perder su amistad con Ron, pero Ginny le gustaba demaciado y después del fiasco en la relación de la chica y Dean temía que su amigo le rompiera todos y cada uno de los huesos que su cuerpo poseía. Había soñado incluso con el momento, despertando sudoroso y agitado, para luego darse cuenta de que su amigo dormía tranquilamente en la cama de al lado y que todos su huesos estaban sanos.

Así que, aprovechando las vacaciones de navidad, decidió solicitar el consejo de su padre y Sirius. Llegando a la casa, condujo a los amigos al despacho de James, su padre se sentó en su silla, detrás del escritorio y Harry se sentó frente a él, Sirius permaneció de pie, a un costado.

– Harry, estas muy serio, suelta ya la sopa –replico Sirius, ante el comportamiento misterioso del muchacho.

– De acuerdo –dijo Harry en un suspiro, y decidió decirlo directamente–. Tengo una cita.

– ¡Una cita! –Exclamo James emocionado, entrelazando las manos y mirando a primogénito con orgullo. ¡Una cita! El chico al fin estaba sacando su lado Potter con las chicas.

– ¿Y cuál es el problema? –Pregunto Sirius confuso–. Tienes el encanto Potter-Black en la sangre.

– Bueno –comenzó Harry nervioso, sin saber por dónde ir ni como decirle a su padrino que había roto la primera regla.

– ¿No sabes qué hacer? –preguntaron los animagos al mismo tiempo, entre asombrados y asustados.

– Harry, ningún ahijado mío va a ir a una cita con una chica sin saber que hacer –afirmo Sirius con seriedad, James le daba la razón–. Bienvenido al curso intensivo de "Como encantar a las brujas" del magnífico Sirius Black.

Al momento, James soltó una carcajada, inclinándose sobre el escritorio, Sirius lo miro ofendido, y Harry, bueno, Harry estaba sospechando que haber pedido consejo a esos dos había sido un error.

– Harry, si quieres ser un conquistador como tu padrino, tienes que seguir mis consejos –Sirius guiño un ojo y se aparto el cabello de la cara con un movimiento de la cabeza–. Pero primero, ¿Quién es la suertuda?

Harry miro a los adultos en el despacho, estaban ávidos de información, deseosos de compartir sus conocimientos sobre chicas. Suspiro, bueno, entre más pronto acabara mejor.

– Ginny.

– ¿Ginny? –repitió Sirius.

– ¿Ginny quien? –pregunto James.

– Ginny, Ginny Weasley –respondió Harry.

La reacción fue inolvidable, tanto James como Sirius ahogaron un grito, como si hubieran escuchado una ofensa terrible, se miraron y miraron a Harry, luego volvieron a mirarse y tras unos segundos estaban desternillándose de la risa.

– ¡Vas a echarte a la hermana de tu mejor amigo! –Solo Sirius a carcajadas–. Esto merece un premio.

– ¡No voy a… eso! –se defendió Harry. Vaya, no es que no tuviera ganas pero ¿Eso en la primera cita? ¿Y qué pasaba si Ron los encontraba en plena acción?

– Harry has caído en la maldición Potter –Informo James con alegría, el chico alzo las cejas–. Ningun Potter se resiste a las pelirrojas.

– Creí que eso iba contra las reglas. Las hermanas son prohibidas –recito Harry desesperado.

– Harry, Harry, Harry. Las reglas se hicieron para romperse.

– Ahora, cuando le digas a Ron –comenzó James con gravedad–. Procura mantener tu cuello alejado lo más que puedas, su primer instinto será ahorcarte.

– Y no te olvides de tener tu varita preparada.

– Asegúrale que no lastimaras a su hermanita.

– Que solo quieres pasar un buen rato con ella.

– Pero no especifiques de que manera quieres pasar el rato.

– Ni a donde la vas a llevar, puede que de pronto estén cariñosos y el muy pillo los vaya a espiar.

– Ella no te querrá con un moretón en el ojo.

– A menos que te lo hayas hecho de una forma heroica.

– Y llevala al salón de té de madame Pudipié, todas las chicas adoran ir ahí a besuquearte. No te preocuparas de que tema hablar porque nadie va a ahí a charlar.

– Es un lugar horrible –previno James con un estremecimiento–, pero unos besos valdrán la pena.

– Después cómprale dulces y algún muñequito, llévala a las tres escobas y rétala a ver quien termina de beber más rápido un whisky de fuego, apuesta besos, siempre funciona para conseguir otros. Finalmente camina con ella de regreso al castillo, observen juntos el atardecer sentados bajo un árbol, no sé qué tiene de encantador pero ellas parecen amar eso. No olvides humectar tus labios, chico, si los tienes suaves los besos serán más frecuentes –finalizo Sirius.

– Y no te olvides de una florecilla cortada por el camino espontáneamente –añadió James.

Harry los miro incrédulo. ¿El salón de té de madame Pudipié? ¿Estaban de broma acaso? Ginny odiaba ese lugar.

– ¿Y según ustedes, esto funcionara para conquistar a Ginny?

– A mi me función con cientos de chicas, Harry –afirmo Sirius–. Todas las citas terminaban en un aula vacía de una manera muy satisfactoria.

Harry miro a su padre, sonreía y asentía, como recordando viejos tiempos.

– ¿Te funciono con mamá? –pregunto Harry, sin saber muy bien qué respuesta esperar.

– No –respondió James–. Tu madre fue… –sonrio ampliamente– especial.

El chico asintió lentamente. Entendía a que se refería.

– Ginny es especial también –dijo en voz baja, sin atreverse a mirar a alguno de los dos. James fingió que se limpiaba una lágrima.

– Entonces olvida lo que este imbécil –señalo a Sirius con la cabeza ("¡Hey" exclamo)– te dijo, y no planees nada. Solo se respetuoso con ella o sus miles de hermanos te mataran.

– ¡No lo asustes, cornamenta!

– No lo asusto, lo prevengo. Y escucha bien Harry, la regla más importante, trata a la chica como te gustaría que trataran a tu hija.

Harry dudaba que Sirius hubiera respetado eso alguna vez.

– Pero si no piensas tener hijas y ser un soltero eterno como yo, no te preocupes. Solo recuerda que es la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

– Y que te romperá los huesos si regresa llorando.

Bien, había sido una mala idea, realmente no le habían ayudado en nada. Así que solo agradeció y salió del despacho, sin saber muy bien que tomar de lo habían hablado. Pero pensó en Ginny, ella no era como las demás, y al final acepto lo de no planear nada, porque a fin de cuentas, las cosas nunca salen de acuerdo al plan, así que improvisaría, conociendo a Ginny, cualquier idea le agradaría y lo que importaba, era pasar un día con ella.


End file.
